


Спасение утопающего

by alfredcorvus



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: Дане очень хотелось помочь Олегу. В отличие от остальных он чувствовал, что за всеми резкими перепадами настроения и постоянными метаниями должно крыться нечто более глубокое, чем просто дурной характер. Какие-то проблемы, делиться которыми Терновой не собирался, с каждым разом погружаясь в них все глубже.





	Спасение утопающего

Олег понравился Дане с первого взгляда. С первого прослушивания, если быть точней. Парень как зверь метался по залу в ожидании своей очереди, притягивая внимание окружающих. В том числе и Бурцева. Напряженные плечи, хмурый взгляд исподлобья и какое-то отчаяние, что ли, сквозившее в каждом движении...Чтобы разбудить интерес в семнадцать лет потребовалось не так уж много.  
Спустя семь недель реалити и десятки часов, проведенных, если не считать миллионов зрителей, с Терновым наедине, Даня понял, что его угораздило влюбиться. Да еще и в кого! Большинство ребят покрутили бы пальцем у виска, но рядом с Олегом Даня ощущал себя чуть ли не избранным. Никого больше Терновой не подпускал к себе близко, предпочитая держать дистанцию, ни с кем не болтал перед сном, не делился мыслями, не дурачился...  
Конечно, ни на какую взаимность Бурцев не рассчитывал. От всех этих родинок, ямочек, теплых улыбок спирало дыхание, и колени дрожали, но... он прекрасно понимал свое место рядом с замкнутым, погрязшим в собственных загонах Олегом и не собирался покидать башню с разбитым сердцем.  
По возвращению в большой мир их отношения можно было охарактеризовать как «странные». Ни контракт с одним из самых известных лейблов, ни круглая сумма на банковском счете ничего не изменили. Даже без объективов камер, следящих за каждым шагом и фиксирующих каждое слово, Олег оставался таким же замкнутым. Бурцев сбился со счета сколько раз хотел бросить пустые попытки подобраться ближе. Он бы нашел в себе силы и не тратил время, показывая Терновому Москву, не зависал бы с ним в бургерной или на съемной квартире... Если бы не одно «но».  
Иногда казалось, будто Терновой все прекрасно понимает и сам тянется к нему. Будто чувства взаимны. Это можно было бы списать на бред влюбленного идиота, если бы не долгие взгляды, бросающиеся в глаза при просмотре любого их совместного интервью, глупые шутки на стриме, из-за которых Дане было неловко сидеть с Олегом на одном диване, неприкрытые заигрывания... После которых Терновой мог с легкостью целый день не брать трубку или игнорировать сообщения. Каждый раз попадаясь на этот крючок, Бурцев все меньше понимал — что между ними происходит?  
Отрицать взаимное притяжение было бесполезно. Соседние кресла в самолетах, гостиничные номера на двоих... С началом тура они стали практически неразлучны. По несколько раз за день Даня думал, что куда проще один раз набраться смелости и прямо спросить — кто они друг другу, чем ходить попятам, чуть ли в рот не заглядывая.   
Он бы так и поступил будь на месте Тернового кто угодно другой. Да, может, происходящее и напомнило классический фильм про двух влюбленных, вот только Олег не вписывался в его сюжет. Олег вообще... не вписывался. В то время как все радовались началу тура и грядущим приключениям, тот оставался равнодушен, будто его все это не касалось. Будто веселая гастрольная жизнь — необходимая плата за возможность каждый день выходить на сцену. Влиться в коллектив Терновой даже не пытался. Вытащить его на совместный ужин после выступления было целым испытанием, не говоря уже об экскурсиях или прогулках.  
Например, поездку к морю Даня ждал больше, чем сам Олег, никогда этого самого моря не видевший. Бурцев надеялся, что солнце и соленый воздух наконец-то вытравят из головы Тернового мысли, мешающие просто получать кайф от происходящего. Но то ли ожидания превзошли реальность, то ли Олег попросту не мог, не умел расслабляться — итог один: если до этого он хотя бы пытался приветливо и даже мило вести себя, то в туре по побережью совсем захандрил.  
Даню грела лишь мысль, что в таком состоянии Олег по-прежнему предпочитал держаться рядом. Терновому было комфортно в его обществе. Никаких косых взглядов или неудобных вопросов. Конечно, Бурцеву хотелось узнать, что происходит с его... другом, но он не лез с расспросами, боясь быть в один момент разжалованным.   
Находясь рядом с Олегом, лелея свою влюбленность, Даня вообще привык довольствоваться малым. Они ходили вокруг да около, все еще ограничиваясь одними лишь долгими взглядами и как бы случайными касаниями. Порой Бурцеву даже начинало казаться, что никакой взаимности на самом деле и нет, что все это лишь плод его бурной подростковой фантазии, но Терновой, не прилагая особых усилий, раз за разом переворачивал его мир с ног на голову.  
На VkFest Бурцев не узнавал в нем парня, еще каких-то пару дней назад наотрез отказывающегося выходить из номера и отворачивающегося от камер приятелей. То, что вытворял Терновой, даже сохнувшему по нему Дане казалось чересчур. Он заливался краской, когда Олег откровенно флиртовал с ним на саунд-чеке перед огромной толпой, и забывал как дышать, когда тот крепко, но в то же время нежно, прижимал к себе на автограф-сессии. Даня не мог дождаться, когда все официальные мероприятия закончатся и он сможет остаться с Олегом наедине, чтобы, набравшись смелости, спросить — что это, черт возьми, такое?  
— Погнали! — уже порядком понабравшийся Сережа не был намерен спокойной сидеть в гостинице и изо всех сил уговаривал продолжить веселье. — Питер, белые ночи, реки-каналы! Романтик! Терновой, все, как ты любишь!  
— Че? — Олег насторожено глянул на Трущева, будто ожидая подвоха от обычного приглашения погулять со всеми. — Я уже катался на...  
— Ну хоть что-то ты делал, — прыснул PLC. — Ну, а Данька? Отпускаешь его с нами?   
— Я ус-стал, — за себя ответил Бурцев. Может, он был и не прочь провести веселую ночь в компании рябят, но куда больше его прельщала перспектива остаться с Олегом и, если повезет, выяснить что к чему. — Лучше отдохну. Высплюсь.  
— Окей, — Серега пожал плечами, прекрасно зная, что уговаривать эту парочку бесполезно. — Развлекайтесь сами. Точнее... спите.   
Наедине с Олегом Даня никогда не чувствовал себя скованно. С самого начала знакомства им было комфортно вместе. Но в тот вечер, в питерской гостинице Бурцев впервые смотрел на зависающего в телефоне и глупо улыбающегося Тернового и не знал что сказать, как начать разговор.   
— А ты ч-чего не поехал? — когда тишина в номере стала давящей, Бурцев все же решил пойти если не в атаку, то хотя бы в разведку.  
— Да нам и здесь вроде неплохо, — поднявшись за бутылкой воды, Терновой сделал пару глотков и вернулся уже на кровать к Дане, устроившись на самом краю. — А там... все будет как обычно. Все нажрутся, и повезет, если в Неву не попадают, — улыбнулся Олег, а Даня нервно сглотнул, старясь не пялиться на ямочки, появившиеся на его щеках. — Ну-ка, двигайся давай, — не церемонясь, Олег залез на кровать, устроившись в изножье. — Хочешь... запишем историю?  
— В-в смысле? — у Бурцева от такой близости начал отключаться мозг.   
— Ну приглашение на выступление, — Терновой смутился. То ли из-за того, что непонятно выразился, то ли в принципе своему внезапному предложению. Не так уж часто он выступал в роли инициатора, и некая растерянность выглядела даже мило. — Все любят контент.  
— Это т-точно, — Даня улыбнулся. — Есть идеи?  
Идеи Олега оказались, мягко говоря, сомнительны, так что пришлось импровизировать. Они пытались снять историю вместе, по отдельности, даже совместить два видео, убив на эту ерунду не меньше часа. Но толком ничего так и не вышло: то оба срывались на смех, то начинали дурачиться на камеру, то Терновому взбрело пихать свои ноги в кадр... Последний вариант вышел даже забавным. Где-то на другом конце города остальные гастролеры наверняка дружно закатили глаза, но они оба были жутко довольны результатом.  
— Вот видишь, нам даже из номера выходить не нужно, чтобы круто провести время вместе, — Олег сгреб Даню в охапку, притягивая ближе. — Правда?  
— Конечно, — как бы двузначно не прозвучали слова Олега, Бурцев был полностью с ним согласен.   
Еще долго он не мог заснуть. Ворочался, прислушиваясь к все-таки перебравшемуся на свою кровать и теперь мирно похрапывающему Терновому, и пытался запомнить, сохранить тепло, все еще разливающееся где-то в груди после сегодняшнего вечера.   
Пусть они так и не обсудили происходящее, Даня в кои-то веки был спокоен, точно зная — все будет хорошо. В нем появилась какая-то сумасшедшая уверенность в том, что если Терновой решился на подобные знаки внимания, сделал наконец-то шаг навстречу, то дело оставалось за малым.  
Правда уже на следующее утро его ждало разочарование. Даня все еще хотел вывести Олега на откровенный разговор, но момент был упущен. Чутье подсказывало — не стоит, не сейчас. Ведь от вчерашнего настроения не осталось и следа. Бурцев понятия не имел, что происходит в голове Олега, и не мог придумать ни одного повода для его срочного возвращения в Москву. Они ведь должны были вылетать все вместе и только на следующей день, а тут...  
Даня еще проснуться толком не успел, а Терновой уже, собрав чемодан, сухо попрощался и оставил его в номере одного наедине со спутавшимися мыслями. Бурцев не понимал — где он накосячил? Что сделал не так? Чем отпугнул? Ему казалось, что даже без оглядки на чувства, они с Олегом сблизились достаточно, чтобы обсуждать серьезные вещи, если что-то случилось, а не молча сбегать. Поэтому Даня ему написал, а после продолжительного молчания даже позвонил. И еще раз. И еще. Пока не убедился — Терновой игнорирует его. Снова. Эта повторяющаяся из раза в раз игра: приманить, дать надежду, а потом оттолкнуть, уже начинала порядком раздражать.   
Даня, может, и хотел злиться на него, обвинять в том, что трусом из них оказался совсем не восемнадцатилетний, еще толком не разобравшийся в себе парень, но... не мог. Где-то на задворках сознания Бурцев чувствовал, что все не так просто. Просто с Терновым быть не могло. С каждым разом подбираться к нему чуть ближе, заглядывать в душу становилось все сложнее.  
От новости, что им предстоит вернуться в Крым, все были в восторге. Снова море, солнце и открытые площадки... Прекрасно понимая, что с наступлением осени такой роскоши уже не будет, ребята наслаждались каждой минутой, жертвуя драгоценным сном, лишь бы выбраться на пляж или устроить ночную прогулку по городу.   
А то, что Олег оставался в стороне от всеобщего веселья, уже никого не удивляло. Все уже привыкли к его затворничеству, и только Бурцев видел, что тому стало еще хуже. Если раньше в приступах хандры Терновой не просто подпускал к себе Даню, а тянулся к нему, то сейчас совсем ушел в себя. На него смотреть было больно. Вымученные улыбки на автограф-сессиях, односложные ответы... Бурцеву хотелось закрыть уши руками, лишь бы не слышать как в очередной раз Сережа пытается расшевелить Тернового, спровоцировать его хоть на какую-то реакцию вопросами в духе «слишком зазвездился, чтобы с нами тусоваться, а?». Разумеется, ничего такого Трущев не имел в виду, но каждый раз Дане хотелось встать и сказать ему, чтобы катился со своими подначками... к Максу. Но он молчал. Терновой бы такого геройства не оценил. Защитники ему были не нужны.   
А Дане очень хотелось помочь. В отличие от остальных он... нет, не знал, скорее чувствовал, что за всеми резкими перепадами настроения и постоянными метаниями должно крыться нечто более глубокое, чем просто дурной характер. Какие-то проблемы, делиться которыми Терновой не собирался, с каждым разом погружаясь в них все глубже. Один он этого явно не вывозил, и Бурцеву как никогда хотелось подставить ему плечо.  
— О-олеж, ну может поедешь с нами? Говорят, Ласточкино гнездо очень красивое, — Даня понимал, что скорее всего нарвется на грубость, но не мог не попытаться. — Развеешься, погуляем... Может и н-настроение...  
— Не лезь, а? — прозвучало действительно резко. Обычно Олег с ним так не разговаривал. — Иди уже. Тебя одного ждут. Нечего тут со мной нянчиться.   
Терновой не оставил ему ни единого шанса. Как бы Даня не мучился от того, что дорогому ему человеку плохо, он не мог найти повод остаться. Точно так же как не мог вот так просто быть рядом, ничего не объясняя, молча поддерживая... Олег бы этого не принял.   
Он жил по понятным только ему самому правилам, и угадать, в какой момент его снова накроет, не представлялось возможным. Но, даже зная, что рано или поздно это произойдет, Бурцев не был готов к тому, что в где-то между Москвой и Челябинском на него с новой силой обрушится все внимание Тернового. Даня плавился от каждого взгляда, от каждого неприлично долго прикосновения... Ему даже было стыдно за их поведение перед Никитой — единственным свидетелем происходящего, но противиться он не мог. Да и зачем? Им было по-настоящему здорово вместе.  
Сначала шутливые соревнования с клюшками и попытки удержать Олега, вставшего на коньки, выступление на разрыв, потом ужин... на который Джей Мар не пошел, решив вместо этого встретиться со своими бесчисленными приятелями. Ну или намеренно оставил парней наедине. Им вроде как требовалось это время вдвоем, упущенное во время тура.   
От того было даже грустно расходиться по предоставленным в кои-то веки отдельным номерам. Не то чтобы Даня рассчитывал на что-то большее. Но по крайней мере можно было продолжить вечер в том же около романтическом духе... Поговорить, кино посмотреть, например. А не сидеть по разным номерам, тупо пялясь в стену.   
Но не прошло и десяти минут, как раздавался стук в дверь.  
— Еще не спишь? — не дожидаясь приглашения, Олег заглянул в номер.  
— Н-нет, — Даня тут же подвинулся, по привычке освобождая место на кровати, чтобы как и много раз до этого Терновой устроился рядом и начал говорить. Обо всем подряд: о выступлении, о том, как здорово их здесь приняли, как все это вдохновляет и мотивирует. Бурцев впитывал каждое слово и влюблялся еще больше в такого Олега — открытого, откровенного, настоящего.   
Готового на поступки.   
Даня даже не сообразил, что сейчас должно произойти, когда, вдруг замолчав, Терновой потянулся вперед и обхватил ладонями его лицо. Поцелуй вышел осторожным, но это был настоящий поцелуй, от которого голова шла кругом, а перед глазами все плыло... Хорошо еще, что Даня сидел, иначе ноги бы его точно не удержали, настолько смело это было.  
— Вот так, — Олег отстранился, явно довольный произведенным эффектом. — Да.  
— Эт-то что сейчас такое б-было? — Бурцев все еще не мог вспомнить как дышать. Еще совсем недавно он готов был смириться, что все происходящее между ними лишь фантазии, помноженные на заскоки Тернового, а сейчас они, раскрасневшиеся и глупо улыбающиеся, сидели напротив друг друга после... определенно самого лучшего поцелуя в жизни Дани.  
— Я тебя поцеловал.  
— Это я п-понял, и?  
— И что? — спокойный голос Олега вселял уверенность в то, что все это на самом деле.  
— Как это понимать? Т-то есть ты это серьезно?   
— А разве не похоже? — Терновой нахмурился. — Мне казалось, мы... давно шли к тому, чтобы, ну... — он замялся, — нам ведь нужно это?  
— Д-да, конечно, — умом Даня понимал, что должен задать еще с десяток вопросов, чтобы разобраться с происходящим, но его попросту распирало от счастья, от тепла, которое, казалось, сейчас выплеснется из груди. И даже внутренний голос, твердивший, что уже завтра все может поменяться на сто восемьдесят градусов, что Тернового снова накроет, ничуть не беспокоил. Ведь границы были уже стерты. Теперь Даня имел полное право быть рядом и в хорошие, и плохие моменты. Без причин, без веских аргументов. Теперь ему было можно.   
Олега продолжало штормить без каких-либо видимых оснований. За пару месяцев Бурцев научился отличать хорошие дни от плохих. Последних на гастрольный тур выдавалось куда больше. Если Олег просыпался и лишь благодаря чувству долга заставлял себя выйти из номера, это можно еще можно было считать удачей. А иногда, едва открыв глаза, он перебирался к Дане на кровать, и так, накрывшись одеялом, они могли лежать в обнимку, до тех пор пока в дверь не начинал барабанить кто-нибудь из ребят.  
Бурцеву нравилось думать, что его присутствие для Олега сродни терапии. Он уже выработал свою стратегию — оставаться рядом, но не наседать, не вторгаться в личное пространство, пока Терновой не потянется первым.   
Ничего сложного на первый взгляд. Если не считать того, что после каждого дня, проведенного с полуживым Олегом наедине, Даня и сам чувствовал себя жутко вымотанным. Попытки понять, что же творится у этого человека в голове, отнимали слишком много сил. Бурцеву хотелось знать, о чем тот думает, когда накрывает, за что цепляется? Спрашивать напрямую было слишком рискованно. Даже учитывая, что несмотря на все это их отношения развивались... Не то чтобы стремительно, но гораздо быстрее, чем Даня мог рассчитывать.  
Он был ближе к Олегу, чем все остальные. И дело не столько в их отношениях. Ребята даже не пытались или попросту не хотели разбираться в том, что происходит с Терновым. Даже Сережа, которому всегда до всех было дело, лишь ворчал, мол, парень слишком драматизирует, и закатывал глаза, натыкаясь на его очередное «сопливое» стихотворение в инстаграме. Дане было жутко обидно слышать все эти обвинения в неискренности Олега. Трущев не раз повторял: когда, по-настоящему болит, ты не будешь об этом кричать, и черта с два ему можно было объяснить, что все откровения Тернового в сети лишь ничтожная часть от того, что на самом деле творится у того на душе.  
Даня боялся отпускать его в Ташкент, пусть и всего на неделю. Олег почти ничего не рассказывал о доме и семье, и Бурцев беспокоился, что возвращение в прошлую жизнь больно ударит по и так нестабильному состоянию.   
Находясь за тысячи километров, в Тунисе, вместо того чтобы отдыхать, наслаждаясь морем, палящим солнцем и пляжным волейболом, Даня раз за разом мысленно возвращался к Олегу. Олегу, у которого, судя по голосу в телефонной трубке и дурацким шуткам в переписке, было все замечательно. Дни, проведенные в Ташкенте, будто подлатали его, дали силы, чтобы двигаться дальше. Естественно, Бурцев был рад за него, но... в то же время испытывал нечто сродни зависти или, скорее, обиды. Слушая истории о племяннице, о театре, любимом дворе, Даня понимал — что бы он не делал, как бы не старался, рядом с ним Олег никогда не был таким счастливым.   
На его долю приходились в основном темные дни, которые так или иначе настигали Тернового. Даня надеялся, что заряд положительных эмоций, полученных дома, поможет удержаться на плаву и справиться с тем невозможным объемом работы, который взвалил на них лейбл по возвращению.   
Ему ужасно хотелось увидеть Олега, но, находясь в Москве, разрываясь между студией и посещением нудных интервью, приходилось довольствоваться лишь перепиской. В своих сообщениях Бурцев делился новостями о грядущем альбоме, о том, как прошел день, что записали, какие новые фишки придумали, а Терновой... По началу отвечал тем же, даже пытался шутить, но быстро потерял запал, сведя общение к односложным ответам. Бурцева это не обижало, а скорее настораживало. Он чувствовал неладное. Знал, что вот-вот что-то должно произойти...  
А потом случилась эта чертова история, записанная из аэропорта. Впервые за долгое время Бурцев увидел Олега и едва узнал. Тот выглядел ужасно: осунувшееся лицо, синяки под глазами в разы большее и темнее обычного, и сами глаза... Даня этот взгляд знал. Взгляд, говорящий — все хуево.  
Уже позже Бурцев узнал об отмене концертов в Турции из-за отсутствия загранпаспорта, и о том, что несмотря на бюрократические проблемы, в произошедшем Олег винит себя. Увидел все эти надрывные посты со стихами, которые тот выставлял и почти сразу же удалял. И наконец услышал песню. Ту самую, о работе над которой Терновой не заикнулся ни разу и из-за которой так изводил себя.  
С строчках «Не о любви» было столько боли, столько памяти, что Дане становилось страшно. Он слишком хорошо представлял, как Терновой вырывает из себя каждое слово, воскрешает каждое воспоминание, до сих пор обжигающее все внутренности, старясь быть максимально честным.  
Этой истории Даня не знал. Навряд ли Олег готов был рассказать ее как-то иначе, не через трек. Бурцев хотел лишь находиться рядом, может, делая своим присутствием Олегу хоть немного легче. Но довольствовался лишь редкими фото в инстаграме, на которых тот по-прежнему выглядел плохо, даже нездорово. Терновой его фактически игнорировал.  
Даня впервые так остро ощущал свою беспомощность и с нетерпением ждал продолжения осеннего тура, рассчитывая, что в круговороте самолетов, поездов и безликих гостиниц все более-менее образуется.  
Спустя две недели после выхода трека Олегу и правда полегчало, в его особенном, извращенном смысле. Это можно было назвать стандартом, почти стабильным уровнем уныния. Он сторонился остальных гастролеров, даже их вопросы пропуская мимо ушей, но при этом старался не отходить от Бурцева. Это порядком раздражало. Нет, конечно, не само присутствие Тернового рядом после тотального игнорирования, а его молчание.  
Умом Даня понимал, что для Олега это сложно, что тот не привык делиться переживаниями и проблемами, открыто говорить о своих чувствах, но... Они вроде начали какие-то отношения, и даже ничтожного опыта восемнадцатилетнего мальчишки хватало на то, чтобы понять — строить их нужно совсем не так. Между ними не хватало откровенности и, пожалуй, даже доверия, но намеренно провоцировать Олега на разговор, в его-то состоянии, Бурцев не хотел. Вот только после дебютного исполнения «Не о любви» в Новосибирске у него не осталось выбора.  
Терновой не смог исполнить ее с первого раза. Сорвался, закрыл лицо ладонью, отвернувшись от зала, пытаясь скрыть то ли злость, вызванную собственной слабостью, то ли слезы... Именно тогда, смотря на него из-за кулис, Даня понял, что должен знать. Знать, что происходит с дорогим для него человеком.  
Оказало это не так сложно. Не так страшно. Разве что больно. Пока Олег отрывками выдавал информацию: про написание песни, про то, как долго в нем сидела эта заноза, про захлестывающие чувства, он на Даню не смотрел. Сидел на краю кровати, уставившись в пол, и едва ощутимо вздрагивал после каждого осторожного поглаживания по спине.   
Это их сблизило. Сильнее, чем можно было представить. Особенно это ощущалось при взгляде на Тернового. Он будто оттаял, поверил, что все всерьез, что чувства между ними строятся на взаимном притяжении, и жалость тут не при чем. У Дани сердце замирало от Олега, который тянулся первый, сам. Не как раньше — глупо, громко, у всех на виду, потом расплачиваясь за это, а спокойно, как-то даже обыденно. Он не видел ничего зазорного в том, чтобы, пребывая в хорошем настроении, приобнять Бурцева на глазах ребят, и плевал на сопровождающие это подколы Сережи.   
В свою очередь Даня перестал искать причины для того, чтобы оставаться рядом в дни, когда этого самого настроения не было. «Олегу плохо». Вот единственная возможная причина не ехать на экскурсию к Байкалу вместе со всеми или не спускаться к ужину, лежа рядом и дожидаясь пока все пройдет. Пока отпустит. Через день, два или неделю. Эти постоянные качели тяжело было назвать нормальными отношениями. Да и вообще отношениями. Дане все время приходилось оглядываться на состояние Олега, просчитывать что ему стоит говорить сейчас, а что нет. В норме ли он, чтобы воспринимать шутки, обниматься, целоваться... Последнего, со всеми сопутствующими радостями, молодому растущему организму особенно не доставало.  
Дальше вполне невинных поцелуев они так и не продвинулись. Конечно, Бурцев понимал, что в их сумасшедшем туре времени и сил на личную жизнь практически не остается, но остальные ведь как-то умудрялись совмещать приятное с полезным! Терновой же мастерски игнорировал все намеки Дани в сторону чего-то более откровенного, останавливаясь в шаге от черты. Даня попросту не понимал — почему? Он ведь не то что чувствовал, видел, что Олегу тоже нужно, но... каждый раз будто срабатывал блок. Естественно, рассчитывать ни на какие объяснения не приходилось, но и молчать сил уже не было.   
— Д-да что такое, Олег?! — у них был выходной — всего один день между концертами, без автограф-сессий или фан-встреч, на который Даня возлагал большие надежды. Надежды, рассыпавшиеся в прах, стоило только проявить чуть больше рвения, запустив пальцы под ремень джинсов. Терновой отпрянул так резко, будто его от этого прикосновения током ударило. — Что не так?  
— Все нормально, — тот попытался выдавить улыбку, будто ничего такого и не произошло.  
— Разве? — Бурцев хотел было повторить попытку, но передумал. А смысл? — Может тогда хватит м-морозиться? Я и так выжидаю, когда ты будешь... в норме, в смысле, в хорошем настроении...  
— Выжидаешь? — кажется, обычно невозмутимого Олега эти слова задели за живое.   
— Я не давил, не торопил тебя, но... Сколько можно? Сейчас мы одни, никто нас не побеспокоит, времени полно... — Даня видел, что своими словами только еще больше злит Олега, но рано или поздно об этом пришлось бы поговорить. — Если ты не можешь или не хочешь... со мной, так и скажи.  
— Это единственное, что тебя волнует? — такого Олега Даня видел крайне редко и предпочел бы не видеть вообще. Тот не просто ворчал или обижался — по-настоящему злился. — Если так, то можешь смело идти нахуй. Поискать кого-нибудь... нормального, если так не терпится, — последнюю фразу он едва не выплюнул.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что у тебя правда с головой не в порядке! — Даня знал, что не стоит этого говорить, что не стоит вот так уходить, но... другого варианта не видел.   
Они жили в одном номере, и в этом была определенная проблема, но ему хотелось хотя бы ненадолго отстраниться от всего происходящего. Почувствовать, что ему восемнадцать, он в туре по всей стране с классными ребятами, а не огребать за проявление собственных чувств.   
Если бы еще совсем недавно Бурцеву сказали, что они с Олегом могут поссориться, да так, что перестанут разговаривать и приближаться друг к другу, он бы не поверил. Их внезапная холодность вызывала недоуменные взгляды и перешептывания. Особенно после того как Олег первым предложил выкинуть из сет-листа «Это мое», когда решался вопрос о сокращении концертной программы в связи с несостыковкой рейсов.  
И снова небольшая, но такая необходимая передышка. Несколько дней дома, в Москве. Обычные будни: дом, колледж, прогулки по центру... и никакого Тернового с его проблемами.  
Хотя все-таки по несколько раз за день в голове Бурцева мелькала мысль о том, что он соскучился, о том, что нужно быть умнее и позвонить первым. За завтраком, по пути в колледж, на парах, прогуливаясь вечером... Олег никак не желал покидать его голову, будто преследуя. Хотя почему будто?  
Когда за спиной спешащего из колледжа Бурцева просигналила машина, он даже не обернулся. Сделав музыку в наушниках погроме, Даня лишь ускорил шаг, надеясь побыстрее спуститься в метро, пока его не нагнал какой-нибудь случайно узнавший фанат. Но не тут-то было. Сигналящая машина едва не перегородила ему дорогу, затормозив у обочины.  
— Дань, блин, я долго буду за тобой гоняться? Садись давай, — из окна тачки показался Терновой. Такого развития событий Даня не ожидал. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы гордо пойти дальше, почему-то послушно сел в новую машину Олега.   
— Мы все еще не разговариваем? — на первом же светофоре Олег развернулся к Бурцеву, заглядывая в глаза, будто надеясь найти в них честный ответ. Хотя врать ему все равно никто не собирался.  
— Не знаю, — Даня не хотел строить из себя обиженку, пытаясь добиться от Олега извинений. Им нужно было не прощения друг у друга просить, а трезво обсудить произошедшее. — И что между нами тоже не знаю. Поговори со мной об этом.  
— Об этом... — Олег сжал руки на руле. — Дело не в тебе уж точно, просто... не стоит спешить. Все должно идти своим чередом. Правильно. Творить что-то, потому что хочется здесь и сейчас, потому что давно никого не было, и возбуждение по мозгам бьет... в каком-то непонятном номере, когда за одной стенкой Серега, а за другой лифт гремит, когда в любой момент могут постучаться... Это все для одноразового секса, а меня такой не устраивает.   
— Мог бы сразу объяснить. Я бы понял, — он об этом не слишком задумывался, и не то чтобы что-то из перечисленного его смущало, но если для Олега так принципиально... — Стоит, наверное, подождать.  
— Не в обиду, но тебе восемнадцать, так что очень сомневаюсь... — Терновой усмехнулся. — К тому же мы сейчас вроде как не в туре.  
— Допустим, — а вот тут Бурцев уже смутился. — И куда мы едем?  
— Ко мне на квартиру?  
И вот там им уже никто не смог помешать: ни соседи, ни лифт, ни все предрассудки в голове Олега вместе взятые. Всего за один вечер они продвинулись так далеко, что на следующий день, уже стоя на сцене, Даня не мог отказать себе в удовольствии и постоянно вился вокруг Олега, задевая, сжимая пальцы на его плече, чтобы тот почувствовал каждый оставленный след, каждый засос, напоминающий о том, что они вместе.  
Хотя вместе было непросто. Рядом с Терновым приходилось всегда быть настороже. Отношения с ним отнимали слишком много сил. Едва ли не каждый день Даня просыпался с мыслью, что сегодня все может пойти под откос, но... он любил Олега. Любил вместе со всеми проблемами, внутренними противоречиями и постоянными переменами настроения.  
Когда с самого утра Терновой развел в номере какую-то непонятную активность, по несколько раз собирая и разбирая чемодан, сортируя подарки со вчерашнего выступления, а потом заявил, что сегодня у него будет день сториз, Даня лишь устало прикрыл глаза, догадываясь, во что это выльется. Пребывая в состоянии близком к эйфории, Олег мог говорить чего не следует, вести себя так, что и окружающим становилось неловко, и делать еще много разной ерунды, о которой Бурцев предпочитал не вспоминать. По мере своих сил он приглядывал за Олегом, находясь рядом, тем самым хоть немного заземляя парня.  
На этот раз все прошло относительно спокойно. Спектакль со странной одержимостью Олега пакетиком сахара вышел даже забавным. По крайней мере для тех, кто понимал, что все это не всерьез, обычный стеб. Хотя косых взглядом и фраз вроде «ну это Олег» тоже было достаточно. Даня не понимал, почему даже ребята, прожившие с Терновым бок о бок семь недель и исколесившие с ним полстраны, так реагируют на обычные шутки. Почему Максу, например, можно валять дурака, и все будут считать это забавным и милым, а Олега сразу записывают в умалишенные?   
Не то чтобы Тернового все эти комментарии хоть как-то задевали, а вот Даню... Нет, конечно, Бурцев по себе знал, каким назойливым и утомительным Олег бывает в периоды своей гиперактивности... Но это не повод так отозваться о своем товарище и уже тем более о его творчестве. Они же вроде как семья...  
Даня не подслушивал, он, блять, даже не хотел этого знать. Просто Макс, выговаривающий Сереге свои претензии, даже не потрудился отойти в сторону или понизить голос. О том, что он не хочет выбегать на «ебанном припеве этой ебанной песни» слышали все. К счастью, кроме самого Олега, исполняющего в этот момент «Не о любви».  
Прекрасно понимая, насколько этот трек личный и сколько в нем боли, вместо того, чтобы поставить своего друга на место, Серега поддержал его, в очередной раз подтверждая, что дело до Олега есть только Бурцеву. Никто больше ему не поможет. Эта ответственность одновременно давила на Даню, но и придавала сил двигаться дальше.  
Естественно, он собирался провести этот вечер иначе. В его планы уж точно не входила поздняя вылазка на пару с Терновым для того, чтобы... раскидать пакетики сахара под двери гастролеров, попутно снимая это в сториз. Даже звучало это бредово, хотя факт оставался фактом. Услышав за дверью голос Олега, Даня вышел, обнаружив парня, стоящего посреди коридора в куртке и с кучей пакетиков сахара в руках. Ничего хорошего это не предвещало. Мало ли что могло взбрести в его неспокойную голову, так что пришлось ходить за Терновым по пятам.  
Разошлись по номерам они ближе к полуночи. Исполнив свою «миссию», Олег заявил, что устал, и что день сториз окончен. Только проводив Тернового до номера, Даня смог облегченно выдохнуть. Хотя лучше бы они пропустили свою очередь занять одноместные номера, и как обычно заселись вдвоем. Может тогда, у Олега под боком, необъяснимое волнение и сошло бы на нет.

_(00:24)  
«Спишь уже, да?»_

_(00:24)  
«Не хочу будить, поэтому пишу»_

_(00:31)  
«Спишь.»_

_(00:31)  
«Так даже лучше. Извини»_

_(00:33)  
«С утра все будет хорошо»_

_(00:33)  
«Или нет»_

_(00:37)  
«Дань, мне плохо»_

_(00:37)  
«Иди ко мне. Пожалуйста»_

Два последних сообщения пришли с разницей в пару секунд. Бурцев еще никогда не подрывался так быстро, куда бы не опаздывал, как бы не спешил.   
Толкнув дверь в соседний номер, Даня застыл на пороге, от чего-то не сразу решившись сделать шаг в абсолютную темноту к Олегу, лежащему на кровати.  
— Эй, я здесь. Я пришел. Все в порядке, — устроившись рядом, он обвил парня руками, прижимая к себе так сильно, как только мог, надеясь передать ему хоть частичку своего тепла и спокойствия. У самого Олега сердце заходилось боем, так, что его стук стоял у Бурцева в ушах.  
— Прости, за то, что все... вот так. За то, что меня заносит... За всю эту херню, что тебе приходится терпеть. Не знаю, почему так происходит, честно, — Терновой дрожал всем телом, и это по-настоящему пугало. — Иногда просыпаюсь и жить не хочется. Сил нет. И смысла нет. То есть не было бы, не сиди ты тут, рядом. До сих пор не понимаю, почему ты возишься со мной. Почему еще не сбежал.  
— Ты что такое говоришь? Я не с-с-сбегу, — Даня старался говорить как можно уверенней, но язык предательски заплетался.   
— С тобой стало лучше. Спокойней. Теперь я хотя бы не один с этой хуйней... — его дыхание постепенно начало выравниваться. — А ведь я даже ничего тебе не рассказывал... Ну, как бывает. Ты сам все понял. Понял, что мне нужно.  
— Конечно, — Бурцев ткнулся носом в изгиб его шеи.  
— Конечно, — эхом отозвался Терновой, уже сам прижимаясь ближе, хотя казалось ближе быть не может.  
Наверное, Даня должен был быть счастлив, но вместо этого его затапливал страх. Олег наконец доверился, буквально вверил себя в его руки... и Бурцев понятия не имел, что со всей этой ответственностью делать. Ведь Дане все еще было восемнадцать, и то, что он чувствовал к Олегу, он чувствовал впервые. Он действительно хотел этих отношений, жил ими, но... Своим признанием Терновой вселил в него неуверенность... А что дальше? Что будет, если однажды он действительно устанет? Захочет... обычных отношений? Не сможет больше каждый раз протягивать руку утопающему? Если уйдет, бросит?   
Все эти вопросы вспыхивали и гасли в голове Бурцева, пока он лежал в темном гостиничном номере, защищая любимого человека от его самого и слепо надеясь на лучшее.


End file.
